Shotshells or shotgun shells as they are commonly called generally comprise a brass base end and either a plastic or paper tubular body extending therefrom. Powder, wads and shot are positioned in the tubular body member and are maintained therein by the end of the tubular body being crimped upon itself.
The primer, upon being struck by the shotgun firing pin, ignites the powder within the tubular body member to force the wads and shot therefrom. The expended shotshells are frequently re-used or re-loaded. However, the re-loading of the shell is frequently difficult due to the crimps in the tubular body member adjacent the discharge end thereof. Subsequent crimping of the shell is difficult due to the previously formed crimps.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device for conditioning spent shotshells to enable the subsequent re-loading thereof.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device which smooths the crimped portion of an expended shotshell.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device which not only smooths the crimped area of the shell but which also drives the spent primer therefrom.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device which opens and smooths the crimped portion of the shell and drives the spent primer therefrom in a single operation which is quick and convenient.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to one skilled in the art.